fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Shiryu
Shiryu (シリュウ, Shiryū), also known as Shiryu of the Rain (雨のシリュウ, Ame no Shiryū), was the Head Jailer of Impel Down until he was imprisoned for his excessive violence towards the prisoners. Due to the riot caused by Luffy D. Monkey and Team Natsu and the arrival of Teech D. Marshall, he was temporarily released to help quell the riot. However, instead of dealing with the pirates, Shiryu assisted Teech and ultimately decided to join his crew. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Takayuki Sugō (Japanese) He is a rather large man, as tall as Blackbeard. He also possesses a prominent chin. Shiryu is usually seen smoking a cigar. His birthday is June 11th. The Young Past Days In a flashback, Shiryu was seen to have strap on devil-like wings similar to Magellan's and Hannyabal's. Before the Timeskip The strap-on wings are not present by the time he was released from his cell. While imprisoned, he was allowed to keep his uniform rather than wearing the prisoners' striped shirt, along with a black officer's hat with a red stripe that has white ear-flaps on the sides, and maroon gloves. He usually has the bill of his hat rather low. He also wears a long white, yellow, and black jacket over it, draped over like a cape. The kanji on the back of his jacket reads Goku (獄), which means "prison". The sword that Shiryu wields has a long blade with a square guard. Half of its sheath is white, while the other half is red. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Shiryu is extremely cruel and seems to enjoy killing people any time he can. He massacred many prisoners within the walls of Impel Down. He also struck down his subordinates right after being released from prison, while giving a sarcastic apology. He also likes to test his blade against others, even if they are far below his level of power. He is also completely calm and cool-headed, even in tense and unexpected situations. He is also cautious, because he warns Blackbeard Pirates not to underestimate Magellan and he lectures them that they should have prepared themselves properly for the New World. Shiryu is apparently very deceitful and treasonous by nature, as he offered to help Magellan fight for the prison if released, but instead betrayed his former superior and wreaked havoc, killing many subordinates; however, Magellan did refuse to retract Shiryu's death penalty no matter what, giving him very little choice outside of betrayal to escape it. He has since become a loyal member of the Blackbeard Pirates. He's also a smoker. When he got out of prison to help Magellan, the first thing he wanted was a lighter to smoke his cigar. Shiryu also believes that the Seven Warlords of the Sea are just pirates, claiming "once a pirate, always a pirate" when the Impel Down staff referred to Blackbeard as a traitor. Despite this, he was willing to aid the Blackbeard Pirates and even became one himself. Shiryu believes in fate; believing that it was fate that brought Blackbeard to him, and that fate told him to join the crew. He has shown that he does not care much about personal details; when asked by Fleet Admiral Sengoku about what happened to Magellan; he told him to find out for himself. He appears to have a very strict disposition towards those around him, be they jailors or pirates, and has also shown himself to be very irritated and aggravated by the Blackbeard Pirates for not preparing themselves properly for the New World. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall **Ogre Van **Q Doc **Stronger **Raffit Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Fairy Tail *Straw Hat Pirates *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *World Government *Impel Down *Whitebeard Pirates **Newgate Ward **Ace D. Portgaz *Bonney Pirates **Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers As the former Chief Guard of Impel Down, Shiryu had command over lower ranking employees of the fortress. However, due to him abusing the power of his station, he was stripped of his rank and privileges. His strength is also said to be equal to the Chief Warden Magellan. However, since Magellan's work hours are limited by his diarrhea, Shiryu was considered more dangerous. Despite this, Magellan was still able to suppress Shiryu and place him in a cell in Level 6. He has shown himself to possess superhuman endurance; this is best demonstrated by taking a direct hit from Sengoku's shock wave in his Daibutsu form, being sent a great distance, and then getting up with only a small amount of trouble. Weapon Shiryu is a master swordsman and is extremely proficient with a specific type of sword, the nodachi. Once released from his death row cell, Shiryu was given his nodachi back and killed his fellow Impel Down officers in a split second. History Past Though the guards of Impel Down have permission to kill prisoners for security reasons, Shiryu heavily abused that privilege by killing many prisoners for his own pleasure. When confronted by Magellan, Shiryu's abuse of his privilege was revealed and he was deemed to be a menace. For that, he was sentenced to death and put on death row in Level 6. As Level 6 prisoners' crimes are deemed too dangerous or embarrassing to be made public, Shiryu's crimes were not heard of by most prisoners, despite their brutality. Synopsis Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc Major Battles * Shiryu vs. unnamed, faceless Impel Down prisoners (more of a massacre than a battle; Won) * Shiryu vs. Magellan (past battle, unseen, was locked up in Level 6; Lost) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Newgate Ward (Won) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Fleet Admiral Sengoku (Interrupted) * Blackbeard Pirates vs. Bonney Pirates (Won) Filler Battles Trivia & References * Shiryu shares his appearance with Yasunori Kato, the villain from the 80s novel and movie Teito Monogatari. Many other characters from anime and video games have been based on the same design, including M. Bison (known as Vega in Japan) from Street Fighter 2, and Washizaki from Riki-Oh. The design has been reused and referenced so often it is impossible to determine which character, if any, was the actual inspiration without confirmation from Oda himself. * Shiryu's name means "Death Dragon" in Japanese. External Links Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Smokers Category:Cigar Smokers Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Former Impel Down Staff Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Impel Down Prisoners